


First Kiss

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Pride Month 2018 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pride Month 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Lucy's girlfriend comes up with the best ideas!





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for pride month 2018.  
> Prompt: First Kiss

Lucy groaned as she laid her head down on the bar counter. She just got done with a mission and Natsu, Gray, and Erza had managed to destroy the town yet again. They had to cover all of the damages with the money that they made on the mission, which meant that she was probably going to have to go on another mission soon so that she could cover her rent.

Mirajane cooed sympathetically. “Is everything alright?” The girl’s sweet voice came from somewhere to Lucy’s left.

Lucy turned her head to look at her, not lifting it from the counter. She felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks flush when she saw Mirajane’s little sister, Lisanna, sitting on her side of the counter also watching her with a sympathetic gaze. “I’m assuming you already heard what they did.” Lucy mumbled.

Lisanna scooted over to sit on the stool next to hers and rubbed her back gently. “It will be alright!” She encouraged. “You can go on a mission with me to cover what you need for your rent.”

Lucy sat up quickly, her mind churning. She had been dating Lisanna for about a month but had not yet had a chance to go on a mission with the cute girl. She felt butterflies in her chest at the thought of it and could not keep a grin from spreading across her lips. “That sounds like a perfect idea!” 

Lisanna laughed in response and stood up from her seat. “Great! I’ll go look for one that we can handle together!” Before dashing over to the request board, the pretty girl leaned in and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m so excited Lucy! This is going to be fun!” 

Lucy stared after her open mouthed, her head reeling. That was the first time a girl had ever kissed her, and the fact that it was Lisanna made it all the more special.

She barely missed Mirajane’s giggle along with the words, “You two make an adorable couple!”


End file.
